


Утро

by Tykki



Series: Утро (а, точнее, четыре разных) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-23
Updated: 2002-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люпин, Снэйп, альтернативная сцена, смерть персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро

Лучик утреннего солнца проник сквозь щёлочку в забитом окне, нерешительно позолотив волосы свернувшегося у стены мальчика. Пробормотав что-то во сне, тот отмахнулся от лучика, затем бессознательно прошёлся пятернёй по каштановым прядям и приоткрыл затуманенные глаза. Во рту ощущался полузнакомый металлический привкус, и по неизвестным причинам мальчик чувствовал себя очень довольным – но ещё он чувствовал, что спать на полу голым холодно, так что нужно встать и найти хоть какое-то одеяло.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, мальчик вдруг осознал, что всё лицо у него чем-то перемазано. И не только лицо – руки с грудью тоже. Десять секунд – и мальчик с ужасающей неотвратимостью понял, ЧТО произошло этой полнолунной ночью.  
Только теперь инстинкты сообщили ему о присутствии кого-то – или чего-то – рядом. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось смотреть, кто это, но выбора, на самом деле, не было. Если вервольф очнулся после полнолуния весь в крови, а рядом с ним лежит не источающее тепла тело, он обязан узнать, кто стал его жертвой. Что ещё ему остаётся, кроме этого последнего долга?  
Повернув голову, мальчик-вервольф взглянул на пол. И вдохнул так резко, что едва не поперхнулся.  
Жертвой оказался его ровесник. Прекрасно знакомый Ремусу Люпину, одному из неразлучной четвёрки Мародёров. Дружно четвёркой ненавидимый и отвечающий им полной взаимностью. Как и они, шестой год учащийся в Хогварце, Школе Ведовства и Волшбы, но не в Доме Гриффиндора, а в Слизерине, Доме-сопернике Гриффиндора. Школьный враг, но только школьный, по крайней мере для Ремуса, так неужто…  
Рядом, с вырванным горлом, в клочья разодранной грудью и распоротым до паха животом, бессмысленно уставившись стеклянными глазами в потолок, лежал Северус Снэйп.  
В одно мгновение на Ремуса нахлынула прошлая ночь – со всем сладострастным предвкушением вервольфа, так долго прождавшего своего первого убийства, с полным ужаса бледным лицом и дрожащими руками, не успевшими как следует нацелить палочку, с придушённым криком и торжествующим рычанием, с брызнувшей густой кровью и сладкой на вкус плотью.  
Вспомнив, почему он сыт, Ремус забился в угол комнаты, и там его рвало до тех пор, пока в желудке не осталось ничего, кроме едкого сока.  
Когда рвотные спазмы утихли, Ремус снова подобрался к мёртвому телу Снэйпа, сел подле него на колени и начал тихо, словно в трансе, раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Прошло несколько минут, и вервольф заговорил.  
\- С-снэйп… С-сев-верус… - он сглотнул. – С-сев-верус, ты п-прости м-меня… Я н-не хот-тел, п-правда… И отк-куда т-ты уз-знал п-путь с-сюда, а?.. Н-ну зач-чем т-ты пришёл?  
Ремус понял, что плачет, только когда о восковую кожу щеки Снэйпа с мягким звуком разбилось несколько капелек.  
\- Я н-не нарочно, Сев-верус! – с отчаянием воскликнул он. Бессознательным жестом попытался разгладить склеенные засохшей кровью чёрные волосы своей жертвы, не решаясь коснуться век умершего и закрыть ему глаза. Почему-то вервольфу казалось, что он не имеет на это права.  
С волос пальцы Ремуса скользнули на обрывки школьной мантии, располагая их так, чтобы они хоть частично закрыли страшные раны. Когда мальчик увидел, что на месте сердца в груди зияет дыра, его едва вновь не стошнило.  
\- Сев-верус, я ведь даже теб-бя не ненавижу… И н-никогда не хотел тебя уб-бить… Ну от-ткуда ты з-здесь взялся? Ведь я т-тут п-прячусь от Лун-ны… ч-чтобы никто н-не пострад-дал…  
Он замолчал и уже больше ничего не говорил, только всё продолжал тихо качаться, словно стараясь сам себя убаюкать.  
И даже не вздрогнул, когда, почти впечатавшись в стену, с грохотом открылась дверь, и в комнату ворвался Джеймс Поттер. Безумная надежда на его белом лице уступила место пустоте. Питер Петтигрю за его спиной позеленел и прижал обе руки ко рту, а Сириус Блэк отчаянно вгрызся в уже кем-то разбитую губу.  
\- Ремус?.. – осторожно начал Джеймс. – Луни… - его голос сорвался, и парень лихорадочно взъерошил непослушную шевелюру, словно это могло помочь в поиске нужных слов. – Мягколап… только рассказал… Если бы я знал, мы прибежали бы раньше… Дамблдор уже знает, он сейчас придёт…  
Карие глаза Ремуса Люпина без всякого выражения смотрели на друзей. Лучших друзей. Всегда всё понимающих друзей.  
\- Луни, ты же не виноват! – ещё сильнее кусая губы, воскликнул Сириус. – Это я… я сказал Снэйпу, как сюда пробраться. С тобой ничего не сделают, а меня пусть исключают, ничего, я переживу…  
Взгляд вервольфа вновь вернулся к мёртвому лицу, и Джеймс ощутимо ткнул Блэка под рёбра: совершенно очевидно, не исключение сейчас их друга беспокоило.  
\- Луни? – мягко промолвил Рогалис. – Скажи мне что-нибудь. Могу я что-то для тебя сделать?  
\- Да, п-пожалуйста, - тихо откликнулся Ремус. – Джеймс, ты… ты закрой Сев-верусу глаза, хорошо? А т-то у меня н-не получается…  
\- Конечно. – Поттер быстро пересёк комнату и, опустившись на колени по другую сторону от тела, сглотнув, опустил веки на искажённом смертным ужасом лице. – Вот. Теперь нормально?  
Ремус чуть кивнул. Почувствовал, как плечи окутало тёплое одеяло, и повернулся, встретив неуверенную улыбку Червехвоста.  
\- Спасибо, Питер. Спасибо, Джеймс. – Он снова взглянул на дверной проём. – З-здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор…  
\- Здравствуй, Ремус, - необычайно серьёзно ответил, входя, Альбус Дамблдор. – Мальчики, пожалуйста, оставьте меня с Ремусом… и Северусом.  
Трое Мародёров, не возразив ни слова, покинули комнату, а директор Хогварца занял место Джеймса.  
\- Сэр… вы ничего не можете сделать? – не поднимая больше головы, спросил Люпин. – Я о Сев-верусе…  
\- Увы, это не в моих силах. – В голубых глазах за очками виднелось настоящее горе. – Я могу позаботиться только о тебе, мальчик мой. – Дамблдор прошептал несколько заклинаний, и одеяло на очистившемся от крови теле Ремуса превратилось в обычную школьную одежду. – Тебе сейчас лучше показаться Поппи, - добавил волшебник, завершив.  
\- А Северус?  
\- Я… я перенесу Северуса в Запретный Лес. Мы представим всё так, будто он там заблудился. – Голос Дамблдора дрогнул. – Давай, Ремус, тебе надо дойти до больничного крыла, пока Хогварц ещё спит. Иди. – Последнее прозвучало, как приказ.  
Вервольф послушно ушёл вслед за своими друзьями. Оставшись наедине с телом ученика, Альбус Дамблдор закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Первая смерть в Хогварце с тех пор, как погибла Миртл, - неслышно прошептал он. – И кто виноват? Мой собственный Дом. Нет. Я. Виноват я. Простите меня, Северус, Ремус, я не сумел уследить…  
Завернув Северуса Снэйпа в свою мантию и подняв на руки его безвольно обвисшее тело, директор встал, почти по-отечески прижимая к груди темноволосую голову.  
\- Ты вырос бы хорошим человеком, Северус. Ты уже был хорошим человеком, хоть тебе и не хватало человеческого тепла. У тебя был настоящий талант в зельеварении, так что, возможно, когда-нибудь я предложил бы тебе преподавать здесь, в Хогварце. Мне очень жаль, что ничего этого теперь не будет.  
Дамблдор последним покинул Шумный Шалман, направившись в Запретный Лес. Сейчас нужно было подготовить декорации ‘несчастного случая’ – ну а потом решать судьбу Ремуса Люпина и – особенно – Сириуса Блэка.  
Утро только начиналось.

23.09.2002


End file.
